A Child's Nightmare Affects All
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: One day Shizuo finds an 11 year old girl-with nowhere to go-in danger so he saves her and takes her home. He finds out she has no parents but came in search of a boy so he helps her. But what if it turns out this boy works with Izaya? Why isn't this girl allowed to go to school, and have a fear of doctors? And who are these men after her? Romance later:Shizaya&OCXOC. NO SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**(AN)** This is rated M but not because there's any smut or lemon or lime or whatever else it's called. There's romance but it's not going _that_ far. Though there may be a few implying about it, but that's all. Anyways it's rated M because there's a lot of cursing and there's some horror that may be too much for a younger audience. So some romance-by the way if you don't like yaoi or shounen-ai then you might not want to read this because I will have romance between Shizuo and Izaya later-but it's not smut. Just language and graphic horror. If you're fine with these conditions then I hope you enjoy :)!

* * *

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Durarara. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

**Shizuo'S POV**

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! That stupid flea got away again! Couldn't that bastard Izaya just stay away from the city?! DAMN IT HE PISSES ME OFF!

I felt the cigarette between my grinding teeth crumbling. Oh well. I just threw it away in a close by trash can. I went back to going to my apartment while beginning to pull out another cigarette. I should probably quite, but it's too damn hard when it calms me down better than most things!

I just barely took out my lighter when I noticed some commotion at the end of an alley way at my side. When I looked down it I saw a black car, a gang of three stupid looking guys, and a little girl-maybe ten. I saw how the guys leaned over her with smirks on their piercing and tattoo covered faces. The little girl looked tense but mostly oblivious and confused as she held on tightly to her hello kitty bag.

"Come on little girl~. We'll take you to a really fun place, so why don't you come on with us." Idiot number one said.

"But I can't. I need to look for someone." The kid said in a sort of high voice.

"Aw but this is such a big city, so it'll take a while to find them. So why don't you just have a little break with us~? Besides kid we got lots of candy in the back." Idiot number two said.

"Can we hurry up already?! Just grab the damn kid, and let's go!" Idiot number three said.

When they took a step forward to grab the girl that's when my temper snapped. Fuckin little…! "Oi!" They flinched out of surprise when they heard me. I started walking forward, and snapped my cigarette and smashed it under my foot (**AN**: I love this trade mark!). "What the hell do you punks think you're doing to that kid? Have some candy my ass!"

They looked at me wide eyed, and completely forgot about the kid-who looked at me confused. "SHIT! IT'S SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!" Idiot number two shouted out of fear as I came in closer-with a face I know shows how pissed I am.

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Idiot number three shrieked while running to the still on car, and the others followed.

"Oh, no YOU FUCKIN DON'T!" I yelled at them before lifting an old alley way dumpster, and throwing it right at them-aiming not to hit the kid. But they drove off before it can hit them. THOSE FUCKIN! Oh wait the kid. I looked over at the little girl. She probably barely reached my elbow, had two pretty long pig tails on both sides of her head, big chocolate brown eyes-kind of like mine-and wore a blue dress that reached her knees. "You ok kid?" I took a step toward her, but she flinched. Shit...But of course she'd be afraid of me after I did something like that in front of her. Most kids are afraid of me. I just sighed and was about to leave.

"Hey mister!" I stopped and looked over at her, and her eyes kind of sparkled. That's never happened before.

"Ya?" I asked slightly confused. Wasn't she supposed to be scared of me? Or cry off to her mom or something? That's what most people do-not just kids either.

"Are…ARE YOU A SUPER HERO?!" There was a huge smile plastered on her face and her eyes grew with excitement.

…Did she really just ask that? I've been called a monster, freak, unhuman, and even demon a few times. But never has anyone called me a super hero. "Huh?"

She immediately started running up to me while pulling something out of her big bag. When she reached me she pulled out a…Superman comic book? She shoved it up at me. "Like SUPERMAN! You were able to throw that dumpster with super strength, made all the bad guys want to pee their pants and go away, and you saved me! You have to be a super hero, right?!"

…What the hell? "Sorry kid, but I'm not Superman." I never thought I'd ever have to say that sentence.

But she still was completely ecstatic. "I know you're not 'Superman', but you are a super hero, right?!"

"No I'm not a super hero either."

The girl finally pulled back down the comic book, and just looked at me confused. "But you were able to carry _and_ throw that really big dumpster?" Her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Um…well that's," I scratched the back of my head thinking how I explain this to a kid, but just sighed. "Look kid-"

"Sango, not kid!" She pointed a finger up at me and had a small pout of irritation.

"Ok, Sango I was born a little different, but I'm still a…human." I never really saw myself as _human_ but that was the only way to explain to the kid.

She blinked up at me a little, but then smiled. "You're a really cool _human_ that's for sure!" She giggled lightly to herself. "So mister, is your name really Shizuo Heiwajima like that guy said-'cause that's a really cool name?"

I fidgeted a little not sure how to talk to kids-the only kid I was ever around was Katsuka but he was always calm and monotone. "Ya."

"Well Heiwajima-san-"

"Just call me Shizuo." I interrupted her the same way she did me-but without the whole pouting thing.

She just giggled again. "Ok, _Shizuo_ can I ask you for a favor?" She held up her hands in a pleading sort of way and her face showing she was sorry for having to ask.

I just nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

-IGOS-

How the hell did I get into this mess? Sango-apparently she doesn't have a last name-was currently in my apartment with me unpacking all her stuff on the floor. "Wow, Shizuo, your house sure is dirty!" She said when we got here, so she cleaned up a little. But she said she refused to touch my underwear that was thrown on the floor so I ended up putting them in the dirty basket.

I just sat on my couch as I watched her pull out a dark pink Hello Kitty mug. "Shizuo, this cup is mine so you can't use it ok?" She looked at me with a serious face-though it looked not too serious coming from a kids face.

"Ya." I boredly said to her, but she smiled brightly and dashed off quickly to the kitchen-that was just at the far side of the living room-and opened a cabinet. But she couldn't reach the top shelf, so I just walked over to her. "Here." I took the mug from her hand, and put it on the shelf. Now that I was close up though I just noticed how girlish it looked. Isn't this meant for a six year old or something? "Aren't you a little old for this Hello Kitty stuff?" I asked down at her.

She pouted up at me with a now red face and pointed angrily up at me. "You're never too old for Hello Kitty! 'Sides eleven isn't 'too old'!"

I just tightened my fists out of slight irritation and walked away. "Fine." I slammed down on the couch, and she followed after and threw herself on the couch next to me. Then I turned to her. "Why did you want to stay with me anyways? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents, and I don't know why so don't ask. Also it's 'cause I don't have anywhere to go to in the city, but you were to first nice guy I met so far." I was a little taken back by her calling me 'nice'. None of my friends even called me nice-except maybe Celty-mostly it's just hot headed. "Besides this is a big city filled with creepy guys like the ones before so I need a super human to help me. And to help me find someone."

I unconsciously started to pull out another cigarette, but put it back down when I remembered she's a kid. "Who're you looking for? And if you don't have parents then who takes care of you?"

"I'm looking for Onii-san-the coolest and most wonderful person in the whole wide world! And…I don't really know. It's a lot of people that took care of me in that place." Her eyes shimmered brightly when she talked about "Onii-san"-her brother?-but she became thoughtful on the last part.

"Did you live in an orphanage or something?" She did say it was a lot of people there so maybe.

"I don't really know." She looked completely clueless.

I just had my head fall back word and sigh out. I had a long day of work filled with a bunch of dumb asses who don't pay, had another chase with the damn flea, found a bunch of assholes trying to abduct a little girl, and now I'm stuck with her even though I have no idea where she came from. "I'm going to bed, so we can deal with this in the morning." I got up from my seat and started walking to my room until I realized something.

I looked over to Sango. Where the hell is she supposed to sleep? I don't have any futons-no one ever stays over-but I have an extra blanket and the couch. Damn that's no place for a kid to sleep! I guess I'll take the couch then. It's a pain in the ass, but it's better for the kid.

"You can go sleep on the bed I'll just take the couch." I started walking over to the closet where I keep the blanket.

She jumped off the couch. "But that's not fair! You should get the bed; it's your bed!" She cried up to me.

When I looked down at her she had guilt in her eyes, but I just ruffled her hair a little. She got a little frustrated with me doing that but she calmed down. "It's fine; kids need to sleep in beds. Besides this isn't the first time I had to sleep on the couch." There have been times when I broke my bed because of my anger.

She just pouted, but either way walked over to her bag for her Hello Kitty-go figure-pajamas and walked over to my room. I couldn't help but smile at the little runt when she told me good night. After saying goodnight back I just went to go and sleep on my uncomfortable as hell couch.

**Izaya'S POV**

I skipped happily into my office; where I know the fourteen year old boy is. There Aoi sat reading the newspaper with a bored look on his face. "Aoi-kun~!" I sang happily as I closed the door behind me.

I saw his expression change into his slightly annoyed look-such a cranky boy~! "What do you want now Orihara?" He went back to reading his article as I walked over to my desk and fell down happily on it.

Aoi's going to _love_ this. "It's just something I knew you'd want to know, Aoi-kun~." At this his eyes flicker at me from the side with suspicion. Ha~, such a typical human thing to do. "After my little game with the brute Shizu-chan, I saw his run into the most peculiar thing. A little girl with brown pigtails that ran away from home looking for 'Onii-san'~."

To this he tightens his grip on the paper and glares over at me. "How dangerous is Shizuo?"

My grin grew at how easy I got the little brat angry. "He's very dangerous, but don't worry Shizuo is much too soft with children to do anything bad to your little sister." I said happily as he slowly calmed down, but he still shot a quick irritated glare at me.

"For the last time Orihara she's not my sister she just keeps calling me that!" He growled over at me. Of course the brat would be upset with something like that. He's under her control by one thing-the most pitiful but amusing things among humans-love and not sibling love.

"Hahaha~ I know I know." Then I leaned back into my chair as I continued to look at the boy. "So, aren't you going to go after her?"

He looked blankly at the paper-obviously no longer able to focus on it. "No…Not yet…"

The over protective "brother", the monstrous brute, the cutesy little girl that's past isn't as cutesy; all being pulled into one path. Hahaha~. Oh, this'll be an interesting game for my precious humans~.

* * *

**(AN) **Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2: Doctors?

**AN:** I'm sorry if any of the character seem...well out of character. It's been a while since I've last watched Durarara. So, if there's a problem can you please inform me. Thank you :)

* * *

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Durarara. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

**Sango'S POV**

Hello Kitty~! I happily pull out a chair from the table, and push it in front of the opened cabinet. I quickly jumped up on the chair and reached out for my precious mug. This cute plastic mug was a goodbye gift from Onii-san before he left. I smiled down at it quickly before grabbing another cup for Shizuo.

Speaking of Shizuo; I would have thought he snored, but surprisingly the super human just softly breaths in his sleep. Huh, weird. I looked over at Shizuo sleeping on the couch, and felt myself smile at how he took the couch so that I could get the bed. I'm not happy that he took the couch for me, but I'm glad I found a nice guy in this _big_ city-even if he does curse a lot. I hope there are LOTS of people as nice as Shizuo. Out of everyone I know Shizuo is defiantly the second coolest guy I ever met-the first is absolutely, positively Onii-san.

Onii-san, he's the absolute best! Don't worry Onii-san I'll defiantly find you even if it takes me YEARS! But for now I'm just going to make breakfast; as a thank you to Shizuo. I jumped off the chair with both cups tightly in my grasp. After I put the cups on the table and put the chair back, I ran over to the lower cabinet to grab the peanut butter and bread. I put them on the table and went to grab the jelly and milk. I'm not a great cook, but I'll just have to do what I can!

-IGOS-

DONE! I looked down proudly at what I made. Sure the sandwiches are a little messy and I spilt the milk a little, but _I_ did it! Besides I cleaned up the milk. I smiled victoriously to myself before skipping over to the sleeping giant. I lightly poked at his face. "Shizuo~" I sung lightly to him, and he groaned a little in his sleep. He just rolled over to face the couch though. Rude! I felt my cheeks puff up as my hands fell on my hips. "Shizuo, breakfast is ready!" I told him, and yes I know there was a squeak to my voice.

His muscles tensed under the light blanket, and his aura seemed a little darker. So? Onii-san wasn't a morning person either but I dealt with him. Shizuo looked over his shoulder and half glared half squint at me. "What the hell do you want?!" He growled in a cranky voice.

I just put on my serious face and looked him in his brown eyes. "I made breakfast for the both of us, so I'd like to eat it with you, Shizuo." I told him as maturely as I could.

After a while his bad morning mood cooled down and he just looked at me then the table. He tossed the blanket off to the side and headed to the restroom. "I'll be out in a minute." He told me before yawning.

I just smiled happily at yet another victory; I TAMED THE BEAST! "Kay~!" I chirped to him before skipping over to my seat and starting my meal. MMMMH I love peanut butter and jelly! But the mood was ruined with the sound of the toilet being flushed-eeewwww! Then I saw Shizuo come out of the restroom while lightly scratching his stomach-I guess super humans really are human.

**Shizuo'S POV**

I walked over to the table and looked at Sango still in her Hello Kitty pajamas-a blue t-shirt and light blue shorts. When I sat down I noticed her looking at me with a disgusted look. Not one of those revolution looks-like some people look at me with-just a grossed out look. "Shizuo why are you just wearing boxers, _and_ you're not wearing a shirt?!"

Are you frickin kidding me? Not all people wear pajamas kid; most guys just take off their shirts and pants and sleep. "Because this my house." I know my voice had annoyance in it.

I always hated mornings. "Well it's gross to wear only boxers; especially in front of a girl." She muttered the last part to me before taking another bite of the sandwich.

...I felt a small sigh leave me with the fact that she is a little right. She's only about eleven of course seeing a shirtless guy with boxers was gross-and uncomfortable-for her. "I'm going to get dressed in a minute anyways." I have to get dressed for work. I lifted the messy sandwich to my mouth. Wait! Shit, where the hell am I supposed to put Sango while I'm at work?! Don't kids go to school or something? I looked over to the girl happily drinking her milk from her Hello Kitty mug. "Don't you go to school or something?"

Sango put her mug down and took a big sigh of content, and looked at me with a confused look. "School? I'm not allowed to go to school." She looked at me like if it was an obvious fact.

What the hell? "What do you mean you're not allowed to go to school."

She looked like she was going to give the most obvious answer in the world, but stopped to think. "Huh..I actually don't know why I'm not allowed to go to school. The people at my old home just always told me 'It'd be dangerous'." She just shrugged it off and went to throw her trash away.

The fuck! "'Dangerous'? What the hell does that mean." I asked her- annoyed with her cluelessness.

She just stared at me with her usual look. "Not sure; those people never really told me much."

'Those people'? "What people?"

She closed her eyes and had one hand under her chin while the other hugged her waist. "Hhhmmm…?" Then her eyes opened. "I don't know exactly who they were, but there was always more then one of them at a time, and they always said things like 'How are you doing today sweet heart?' 'Are you eating right?' 'Have you been taking your pills?'-"

"Pills?!" What the hell does this girl need pills for, and what kind?!

"Vitamins I think." Then she pouted lightly and pouted a finger at me. "And it's rude to interrupt, Shizuo!" I just stared at her and sighed; geez have kids always been this easily offended. "Now where was I..Oh right! And also they'd ask 'Did you do your proper exercises this morning?' and then they'd write down stuff on their clipboard after I finished answering." She finished it like if it was that simple.

WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS GIRL LIVE?! Maybe with some sort of place with doctors or something-the kid said she doesn't have any parents. If it has something to do with doctors then maybe Shinra will know something-he is an underground doctor. Well at least I have an idea where to leave her. I just got off my chair and went to my room, but shouting at her before I closed my door. "Get dressed; I'm going to leave you with a friend of mine today."

She looked upset and crossed her hands over her chest while puffing out her cheeks. "Why?!" Her whinny voice almost made me lose my temper, but I just breathed.

"Because I have work." And he may be able to help.

She blew out the air in my mouth and just let her shoulders fall. "Fine." Then she walked over to her bag-still in the middle of the floor.

**Sango'S POV**

Me and Shizuo-who even though is dumping me somewhere without my permission is still the second coolest guy ever-walked down the streets of this city. My bag on my shoulder was getting a little heavy, but I stuck through. I've learned two things already. One is that this city's name is Ikebukuro, and two it's a **BIG **city! Everywhere I looked there were big crowds of people everywhere, and there were buildings that actually touched the skies! This place is amazing!

I tugged on Shizuo's hand to get his attention-can you believe he wasn't going to hold my hand when we were crossing the street?! "Shizuo, Shizuo, look at that screen! It's Yuhei Hanejima!" I looked up at his irritated face-I can tell even though he's wearing his sunglasses-for a second and then looked back to the screen. Wwwahhh! Yuhei is cool-not the same level of cool as Onii-san and Shizuo but still cool. I felt my eyes glued to the screen as it played the trailer to his newest movie!

"You like him?" I looked up at Shizuo's face.

My eyes lit up and a huge smile filled my face. "Of course I do! He's the biggest star starring in some of the most popular movies! His acting skills are really good-no SUPER good-and a lot of girls keep talking about how he's good looking-I don't know about that too much though since I don't _like_ him. Anyone who doesn't like Yuhei is a big fat jerk with problems." It's true I once saw this weird guy with a smelly bottle in his hand keep talking to himself about bad stuff, and he was walking funny.

"Yeah." I looked up at Shizuo and saw a smile on his face as he looked up at the screen. He must like Yuhei too. Does that mean he watches his movies too? Hm…actually…I looked up at the screen again and tried to really look at Yuhei…He kind of looks like-ooff!

I felt a sudden tug forward on my hand, and when I looked up I saw it was Shizuo who pulled my hand when he started walking forward. Hey! I just pouted up at Shizuo for making me forget what I was thinking about. "Where are we going anyways?"

Shizuo didn't even bother to look down at me as he walked around the city with my hand in his huge one. "I'm taking you to be taken care of by a friend of mine. He might be able to help since he's a doctor-"

"DOCTOR?!" WHAT?! I snatched my hand out of Shizuo's grasp and took a step back. I can't…I can't go to a DOCTOR!

He just looked down at me surprised, but it DIDN'T MATTER. "Sango?" He reached his hand out but I backed away from it.

"NO! A…ANYTHING ELSE SHIZUO, YOU CAN TAKE ME ANYWHERE ELSE JUST…just not a doctor…" I felt my body tremble and my eyes go hazy. I just can't…

I heard the murmuring of other's but it didn't matter because I can't go to a doctor. I ducked down to my knees and hugged myself tightly to try and stop the trembling, but it was no use. "Why?"

I looked up at Shizuo, but I couldn't tell what expression he had on this time. He was crouched down close to me. "I…I don't know but…but…" I never knew why, but the thought of doctors always made me so…scared doesn't even fit right…All I know is that when I think of doctors there's a terrible crawling feeling on my body, and I just can't breathe right… "…I just can't Shizuo…please…"

As I stared up at him I couldn't see any difference in his expression, but he just nodded. "All right I won't take you to a doctor; I'll just take you to Shinra." …Shinra? Then Shizuo held out his hand for me to grab.

I…I have to find Onii-san, so if trusting Shizuo means doing that then I'll do it-it won't even be that hard to do because I already trust Shizuo. So, I reached out my hand and let it grab onto his. He got up to his feet and pulled me up with him. He didn't let go of my hand.

"Now let's go." Once he turned around he looked at all the people who were staring at us-did I really cause that big of a scene? "What the hell are you all looking at?!" As soon as Shizuo yelled at everyone they all just flinched and went back to what they were doing. Wow, Shizuo is powerful!

I felt a grin come onto my face as I walked down to road with Shizuo at my side, but my body was still trembling a little from just now. I looked up at Shizuo as he did something on his phone with the other hand. Hm, I wonder what he's doing…

**Izaya'S**** POV**

As I sat in my office I watched the monitor as it played the street's video surveillance. The bright screen showed the happy little pigtailed brunette girl in her blue dress walking at the side of the brute Shizu-chan. Heh, and she just played a very dramatic scene that almost made me laugh. She really is an amusing girl! It's a shame that Aoi-kun never let me anywhere near Sango when they were in that _place_. Hahaha~ I wonder how long it'll take Shinra to figure out~!

Hm, and who knew Shizu-chan had such a soft side? My, Shizu-chan really is the most unpredictable thing in the whole world. I've been able to analyze and fully estimate every one I've met except Shizu-chan. It's so thrilling to see what it is that he'll do next, but at the same time it makes me want to kill him…Not only does this monster do the unpredictable but he also makes my feelings unreadable. Just like this tight feeling whenever I see him smile. Such an annoyance. I just hope this mess will finally get Shizu-chan to die for good.

**Sango'S POV**

"Wow Shizuo you weren't kidding when you said you had a little girl with you!" I just watched as this weird guy with glasses leaned down over at me and look me over.

I didn't know what to do when Shizuo took me to this apartment to meet this brunette guy-Shinra-and the lady behind him-Celty-wearing a cat helmet. He sure is a weird guy, but he's kind of funny. Though his cloths are pretty plain-just a light blue shirt and dark blue tie. Then Celty…I can't tell because she was wearing a tight black jumpsuit that covers everything. She looks pretty cool, but I can't see _her_.

"If you hadn't already texted me that you were bringing a girl I would have thought you had abducted her." He just grinned down at me as he adjusted his glasses.

I looked up at Shizuo when I heard the sound of his grinding teeth. "Not now Shinra I have to get to work already." He took a glance at my watch, but then looked down at me when he saw I was looking. I just gave him a smile for no real reason!

"Yeah yeah I get it." He just looked like he didn't really mean it though; is that good or bad? Oh well. "She sure is a cute girl though."

My smile just grew; that's nice of him to say! "Thank you Shinra-kun!"

Then I watched Celty walk up to Shizuo while typing on her phone, and then she showed her phone to Shizuo. Can she not talk? Either way though, Shizuo just nodded. "Thanks." Then he looked down at me, and let go of my hand. "I'll be back after work, ok?"

After work huh… Oh well, he'll still come back so nothing's wrong! I just smiled up at him and nodded. "Yup, but don't work too hard!"

He just stared at me a little, but then gave me a small grin. It fell once he looked back up at Shinra. "Try to do what I asked." Then he looked back down at me and waved before turning to walk out the door. "Bye."

I waved at him back even though I knew he couldn't see me with his back facing me. "Bye bye Shizuo!"

**Izaya'S POV**

I watched another camera shot of Shizu-chan walking down the streets; _alone_. Hm, now that Shizu-chan is gone I can finally actually watch the girl without the stupid brute sniffing me out and throwing some vending machine at me-though the chase would be fun.

I jumped off of my chair and walked over to the door with a big smile on my face. This girl really is going to bring a few problems with her, and I want a front row seat when it all starts to fall. I especially want to see it all fall on top of Shizu-chan~!

Aoi-kun already went off to a new assignment, and the guy this time is pretty strong so it'll take a while for him to come back. Which means I can have as much fun with the little girl I want until he returns~!

* * *

**AN:** Please Review :)


End file.
